1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of nanotechnology. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for fabricating ordered arrays of quantum dots.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Devices that include quantum dots can be employed as computer components. In the past, three dimensional quantum dots have been formed using a buffer layer on a substrate. The use of such a buffer layer was reported by John Weaver's group at the University of Minnesota in Science (1991) and Physical Review Letters (1998).
However, this previously reported technology results in formation of quantum dots without size ordering. Specifically, the quantum dots have a wide variety of different sizes. Additionally, this technology provides quantum dots without spatial ordering. For instance, the quantum dots are often distributed unevenly across the device.
Heretofore, neither of the requirements of quantum dot size and spatial ordering referred to above has been fully met. What is needed is a solution that addresses at least one or all of these requirements. The invention is directed to meeting these requirements, among others.